Situated Holders
by TheGoldBlueEyedAssassin
Summary: A One-Shot Collection containing different circumstances our heroes may find themselves in. Most involve different ways the Miraculous' are used and interpreted. Not entirely sure where this is taking me but, oh well. (Not all are rated T but majority are for reasons such as teenage angst and people getting hurt; Rated T)
1. Wrath of Fire

**AN:** **Hello, I'm really sorry about not really being active. This is due to me losing an essential planning sheet that explains and maps out all my chapters for my other story. So I have a half written chapter but I can't remember why I wrote it. Make some sense? So when I figure why I wrote it, or just scrap it and continue from a different part I'll post it when I finish. Thank you! So please enjoy this one-shot collection, that unless I have somewhere to go will all be completely unrelated unless otherwise stated. This is situated somewhere in season one.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any other characters mentioned.**

Collection Item One _–Wrath of Fire_

"Go my little akuma and evilise them," The words echoed around a dark and dingy room. It was nothing more than an attic with a desk in one corner. The only source of light being the butterfly themed window on the slopped roof. It remained closed however opened to view the outside world through the eyes of an akuma. Moths could be seen fluttering around the room, creating a scene of innocence likened to white rose petals falling – that is, if it weren't for the man standing in the center of the room contemplating the complications of two teenagers. Assuming they were teenagers, the boy thought like one whereas the female was more open minded – this certainly made things more difficult.

Eventually, a glowing butterfly shape appeared around the man's face, signalling a connection to the akuma host.

"Hello Bombfire, my name is Hawkmoth. I can help you seek revenge on the idiots that caused your party to lack that spark. All I need are two special relics to kick my own party off."

Despite being connected to the host via the akuma it still sounded a little bit weird in a dark, villainous room.

"Yes Hawkmoth, this city shall contain the spark that my party should have had."

It was difficult to tell the age of the victim, without seeing how the acted before they accepted his offer. The current host sounded like a boy, but that was all that could be deemed by less than 30 seconds of conversation that was mostly one sided.

"Sir, one day the ability to identify your akuma hosts will cost you dearly" a female voice echoed from the desk side of the room.

"I will be ready" the response echoed and conversation ceased to watch the events unfold.

* Meanwhile…*

"Another Akuma is on the loose! It appears to be acting abnormally compared to previous akumas however remain aware and stay away from party stores!" The News reporter was cut short as they cut back to the studio.

"Mme Bustier! There's an akuma can I go and film it for my blog?! Please?!" Alya asked excitedly seemingly unaware of the danger she would put herself in.

"Alya, no you may not. Please do not disturb your classmates again. Now everyone continue your worksheet" Mme Bustier's voice was stern however she sighed and turned to continue doing her work. As dedicated and passionate she knew that girl was, someone needed to help her stay out of trouble as her friends clearly couldn't handle Alya's enthusiasm.

"Could I please go to the bathroom Mme Bustier, I've already finished my sheet?" Marinette asked calmly but with a sense of urgency.

Mme Bustier sighed, "Yes you may, but only because you have finished" _That girl sure is a mystery, always disappearing. Oh well. Then there's the other one_ she thought.

"Mme Bustier, Mme Bustier" Adrien said quickly waving his hand in the air.

"Yes, go Adrien" she replied, _Great now he will need the bathroom too. Why do I even ask anymore? I wonder what those two do when I let them loose._ She thought to herself. Adrien dashed from the room and turned down the hall towards the male bathroom.

"That was close Tikki, how many more times can I use that excuse? Surely there is a limit to how many times one can just randomly use the bathroom right?" Marinette asked nervously.

"Your right Marinette but there now isn't the time to think of a solution, we have an akuma to catch. So say the magic words!" Tikki said in a tone that meant we'll discuss this later.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette whispered aware of the fact she was at school where no one knew she was ladybug and had a flying bug god-like thing with her.

*At the nearest party store*

"Hand over all the helium filled balloons you have!" Bombfire yelled as he entered the store. Glitter and confetti blasted out of a gun-like machine attached to his belt. Taking that as a warning the store shot into chaos as the clerks grabbed the helium balloons.

"I see your having a blast in here," a smirk accompanied the line from Paris's favourite cat themed hero.

"Ah Chat Noir, nice of you to join the party. Shame I can't stick around as I have some targets to find." The akuma spoke boldly then grabbed the balloons and fled the scene.

Chat Noir began counting the seconds down the seconds before his partner in crime – 3, 2… 1.

What does he look like, and where's the akuma?" Ladybug panted having ran there - she ended up spending too much time making sure no one saw her leave the school.

"Hello to you too M'lady. However this Chat is feline hurt that you burst in here questioning about another guy." Chat replied about to continue when a look was thrown his way by his beloved red and black clad hero.

"He's got some messed up party gear on, half orange suit the other side being bright green." Ladybug grimaced but he still continued, "His arsenal contains a glitter gun and his second weapon still remains a mystery. The akuma's in the fluro yellow party hat on his head." It was now Chat's turn to be out of breath after spitting everything out.

"What are we waiting for then?" Ladybug shouted as she sprinted out the door and used her yoyo to fly away.

"For me to _cat_ ch my breath bugaboo" he sighed and sprinted after her.

*At a building near Collège Françoise Dupont Point*

"Feel my wrath, party crashing idiots." As he yelled to the occupants of the building as a strange gas filled the area.

"BANG!" the mysterious weapon blasted and ignited the strange gas that had filled the area, setting it alight.

"Oh don't worry, it won't hurt them. Just give them a… shock…" Bombfire turned to face the heroes with a feral grin and cackled.

"Chat go grab as many civilians as possible, try and calm them" Ladybug yelled to where Chat Noir was already bounding towards the building roof.

"Aye Ma'am!" He yelled back with a salute. **(AN: Not sure how many would get this reference)**

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug yelled, this grabbed the Akuma's attention away from the burning building he was happily watching. She looked around using her ladybug vision to find a solution to the firecracker she held in her hand. Normally it would show her a sequence to use the item in, but this time the akuma's hat flashed, then her yoyo and then the sky.

 _What is with this?! What am I supposed to do?_ She thought, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

Ladybug rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe this. The akuma was retracting itself from the host. No matter - she was the lucky ladybug, and she would take her chances. After purifying the akuma she threw her lucky charm into the sky and yelled:

"Miraculous Ladybug!" sure enough the firecracker – she had no idea how she was meant to use that anyway - exploded into millions of little ladybugs. She stayed to look after the victim, then bolted to the bathroom to feed Tikki. While Tikki was eating, Marinette looked at the time – Miraculously, only 15 minutes had passed.

"That was one weird akuma, hey? But I guess it means I had reasonable bathroom trip since I sometimes disappear for up to an hour." She gathered her stuff and hurried out of the bathroom.

Little did Ladybug and Chat Noir know _–Flashback_

 _*Warping noise and dream state transition*_

" _Yo Hawkoth?" The akuma asked,_

" _Yes Bombfire?" he replied somewhat disinterested._

" _Can I start a fire?" the question was asked so normally that he just shrugged it off._

" _Only if its small" the connection closes and Hawmoth sits at his desk while he and the lady in the shadows watched the akuma's wrath"_

 _*Time skip: About 5 minutes*_

 _A building can be seen burning through the butterfly shaped window,_

" _Small Fire?! I said 'Small Fire'. This is NOT small!" Hawkmoth yelled._

" _This IS a small fire" there was a pause before he continued._

" _I wanted to set all of Paris on fire to ensure I got them but you said small!" he replied, slightly annoyed that he couldn't destroy all of Paris._

" _Whatever. You are done for the day, I am removing your power." His cold voice brought shivers down the akuma's spine._

 _The window closed._

" _Don't say a word" he seethed to the woman standing beside him._

 _End flashback–_

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review to let me know if you like this, and any helpful criticism is appreciated to help improve my writing. Thank you!**


	2. Please Come Dry My Tears, I Miss You

**This one-shot is set post-reveal and after the final battle with Hawkmoth. Marinette has raised her two kids alone since Chat Noir died. This is about how much Emma misses her dad, and how much he means to her. Inspired by the 2018 Eurovision Entry by Germany called: 'You Let Me Walk Alone' by Michael Schulte**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or 'You Let Me Walk Alone'**

Please Come Dry My Tears, I Miss You

Dear Father,

I wish I got to know you.

You mean the world to me and you don't even know it.

No one comes close to being my father. It's on nights like this that I wish you were here.

When mum's crying in her sleep, Louis and I are the only ones left awake.

Mum says your eyes are so clear and green. I wouldn't know, the only reference I have of you is my twin brother, Louis.

I dream of other scenarios where I leave first, but only for happy things. Like travelling or marriage, to take big steps towards my grown-up life. I never imagined that it would be you first. Mum didn't think so either. She always seems happy and content, but the dazed lack of life never leaves her eyes. _MDC Fashions_ is the new big thing in the fashion world, but mum always makes time for us. I might only be 7 but Louis and I are always grateful for it. She always said she wanted to make you proud, she never wants to repeat our grandfather's mistake.

I think we all dream of the times when you come home from work, smiling like you know you mean the world to us. Because you do. I love you dad, no matter what. I understand why Grandpa Gabriel is in jail. I understand why you never come home.

I've seen the pictures during Alya's footage of the day Chat Noir died. The day our father died. The day Ladybug cried her heart out. Its been 5 years, París still mourns. But no one more than my family. Ladybug went into hiding, rumour has it that she also died. But I know that's not true, my mother may have lost her other half that day. But Tikki and Plagg will take care of us.

Please come home soon Dad,

Lots of love, Emma.

" _I was born from one love, two hearts._

 _We were two kids and a loving mum._

 _You made this place a home_

 _A shelter from the storm_

 _You said I had one life and a true heart_

 _I tried my best and I came so far_

 _But you will never know_

 _'Cause you let me walk this road alone."_

That night Ladybug and Chat Noir stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower. The miraculous had been passed on to Emma and Louis. But they didn't know they had new protectors. Paris was still in mourning. Heck, Emma and Louis were still mourning. But the difference was that their mother stood watching them from their apartment balcony. Smiling, she fondly remembered the good times, but also the bad times.

" _Chat Noir!" I screamed, he jumped in front of me. Like he always said he would. His body slumped and went lifeless. The life was drawn out of his eyes like a vacuum._

 _We had just defeated Hawkmoth. The most important battle of our lives. Tears spilled from my eyes, I sat there bawling. Gabriel was in the opposite corner of the room, watching. He knew he had already lost. The police were on their way. I turned around, waterfalls still pouring from my eyes. I slipped the ring off his finger and a bright green flash appeared, revealing Adrien. My husband, we eloped, nobody knew, not even Alya._

" _You killed him, as Adrien, not Chat Noir. But you also killed Chat Noir. The world doesn't need to find out one of their favourite heroes was killed by his father." I waited for his nod to show his understanding._

 _I flew_ _to our apartment where our two toddlers were waiting for me. I sat there and cried with them. Tikki and Plagg came to comfort me._

" _We're leaving for China." I couldn't breathe in this apartment. Not without him. We might come back, but only time would tell._

Looking up at the stars she cried; the tears flowing like rivers down her cheeks. She begins to sing, a song that had once given her hope. But that now left her without breath...because without him, she felt empty. Her kids helped her, so that one day she might heal. But that day was still a long way off.

" _You made this place a home_

 _A shelter from the storm_

 _You said I had one life and a true heart_

 _I tried my best and I came so far_

 _But you will never know_

 _'Cause you let me walk this road alone."_


End file.
